One or more electronic documents (e.g., text documents, such as text files) can be stored by a data repository (e.g., a database). Such a document may be written in a coding language that encodes the information contained within the document, and in some situations, different portions of a single document may be written in different coding languages. Where two or more documents are at least partially written in a coding language that is shared in common, it may be helpful to analyze and compare such documents such that differences may be made known (e.g., easily seen or highlighted) to one or more users. As one example, the “diff” command in Linux can be invoked to compare two text files, line by line and character by character. The output of this command indicates textual differences between the two files and can be described as a “differential” report of the two files, as a “diff output” for the two files, or as a “diff” of the two files.